


Tudo Bem

by 17bblack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17bblack/pseuds/17bblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ficou parado aonde estava, encarando Harry. Seus olhos estavam cansados, sem luz - assim como sua expressão. Ele suspirou e, nesse instante, Harry se aproximou, acariciando o rosto do mais velho com o polegar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tudo Bem

**Author's Note:**

> Isso aqui é como se fosse um 'throwback' de quando Harry e Taylor apareceram juntos etc.  
> Espero que alguém goste dessa coisa bagunçada. <3

Louis estava cansado. Exausto. Ele bebia seu martíni com pressa, as vezes fitando Eleanor, que o fitava de volta e parecia preocupada. Tudo o que passava na mente de Tomlinson, como de costume, era Harry, Harry, Harry… que agora estava com Taylor, passeando por Deus-sabe-onde, tornando-se presa fácil para *paparazzis* de todo o tipo.

\- Louis, vai com calma. - Eleanor disse, finalmente deixando o celular na mesa.

\- C-cala a s- Calder, não diga nada.

Eleanor o encarou com (mais) pena no olhar, e Louis sentiu-se ainda mais furioso.

\- Louis, um dia isso vai acabar. - Ela disse, a convicção de sua voz passando um pouco do ponto.

\- Eu sei que você quer ajudar, Eleanor. - Louis virou os olhos. - Mas não dá, sabe? Por favor... Me deixa beber em paz. E se eu precisar, por favor, me carregue até o carro. - riu cínico, mais para si mesmo do que para Calder, tomando o resto da bebida de uma vez só.

Eleanor juntou os lábios numa linha reta, dando-se por vencida. Ela sabia que não conseguiria ou poderia ajudar Louis, já que nunca foram amigos e que a presença dela na vida de Tomlinson era nada mais, nada menos, do que um incômodo contínuo. Não que ela realmente se importasse com essa parte, mas era de sua sincera opinião que tudo poderia ser melhor se os dois tentassem ser amigos. Eleanor poderia até fazer mais por Louis; não só por ele, mas por Harry, também. Se fosse para ser uma _beard_ , então que fosse útil. Mas Louis não pensava assim, já que a ideia toda não partira dele, e sim de seus chefes.

Louis já estava na quarta ou quinta dose. Seus olhos marejavam, ardiam. A exaustão começava a tomar seu corpo, e ele sentia-se como se seus braços e pernas fossem deixar seu tronco a qualquer momento.

\- Eu não aguento mais. Preciso ir embora daqui. - ele disse, colocando o cabelo todo para trás, fechando os olhos e suspirando. - Estou muito bêbado, Calder. Muito bêbado, mesmo.

\- Okay. Vem. - Eleanor se levantou e deu a mão à Louis, que aceitou a ajuda. 

Andaram para fora do pub, Tomlinson tentando driblar a tontura, usando a mão de Eleanor como apoio. Assim que pisaram na rua, flashes de câmeras de paparazzi vinham de três ou quatro ângulos diferentes, contribuindo para a tontura do rapaz. Eleanor sorria e apertava a mão de Louis, e ele não conseguia nem rir de si mesmo; sua expressão estava fechada, atordoada; nada sóbria, nada como _Louis Tomlinson_.

\- Obrigado. - ele sussurrou para Eleanor, que sorriu triste em resposta, pedindo ao motorista que travasse as portas do carro.

Assim que o carro parou em frente ao hotel de Eleanor e ela desceu do mesmo, Louis pegou seu telefone e ligou para Harry. Ele não atendeu. Louis tentou de novo, e de novo, e mais uma vez… nada. Quando se deu conta, o motorista da Modest já abria a porta para que ele descesse do carro. Louis o fez.  
Não deu boa noite, não agradeceu; andou rápidamente até o elevador de seu prédio, o prédio do apartamento que dividia com _Harry_ , Harry que não atendia suas ligações, ignorando o porteiro - que achou o comportamento do rapaz muito estranho, por sinal -, sentindo seus olhos desistirem de resistir ao choro. Ligou para Harry novamente enquanto estava no elevador; e mais uma vez, ele não atendeu.  
Louis sentia a raiva e o ciúmes queimando seu peito por dentro, enquanto se xingava mentalmente por não conseguir conter soluços tolos que acompanhavam o choro que ele _desprezava_.

Quando entrou em casa, foi direto para o sofá, ainda com o telefone sobre o ouvido, na esperança de que Harry ao menos iria atender, dizer "eu te ligo depois" e desligar sem falar mais nada. 

Louis se jogou no sofá, esfregando os olhos com a mão que não segurava o telefone e, depois de deixar o telefone chamar até cair na caixa postal pela quinquagésima vez, desistiu. Em meio ao choro quieto, digitou uma mensagem para Harry, que dizia, “só queria saber se você vem pra casa ainda hoje”. 

Enviou. Esperou.  
Não obteve resposta.

X

Quando Harry chegou ao apartamento, o relógio marcava, mais ou menos, 04:27 da manhã. 

Styles rodou a chave na fechadura lentamente, cuidadoso para não fazer nenhum barulho ou movimento brusco demais e acordar Louis, que aparentemente havia passado a noite no sofá. Harry sentia-se imensamente infeliz. 

Queria, por mais clichê que parecesse, que aquilo tudo fosse um sonho. Queria deitar ao lado de Louis, sem o acordar, e cair no sono também. Queria que, ao que os dois despertassem, Louis estivesse sorrindo, como sempre - mas ele sabia que o que aconteceria não era o que ele queria. Principalmente pelas ligações perdidas.

Se aproximou de Louis, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. Lhe beijou a têmpora demoradamente, o encarou, sentiu o cheiro de álcool e reparou na camiseta amassada de Louis, sentindo a infelicidade crescer dentro de si. Beijou a mão que descansava sobre o peito do mais velho, amaldiçoando a si mesmo quando Louis se mexeu um pouquinho, ameaçando acordar. Harry respirou fundo quando viu que Tomlinson ainda dormia, e seguiu para chuveiro. 

Quando saiu, encontrou Louis andando pela sala de estar. Harry sabia que Louis o via parado alí, mas o mais velho continuava a andar pela sala, os braços cruzados e os olhos deliberadamente evitando o olhar do namorado.

\- Lou? - Harry o chamou, ele parou imediatamente de andar e o encarou; os olhos inchados e ainda avermelhados fazendo a infelicidade de Harry abrir buracos dentro do mesmo.

\- Faz tempo que chegou?

\- Não… acabei de chegar. - ele se aproximou, ajeitando o cabelo molhado com os dedos. Queria, mas não sabia se tinha permissão para chegar mais perto, como fizera minutos antes.

Louis ficou parado aonde estava, encarando Harry. Seus olhos estavam cansados, sem luz - assim como sua expressão. Ele suspirou e, nesse instante, Harry se aproximou, acariciando o rosto do mais velho com o polegar.

\- Eu sei exatamente o que 'tá passando na sua mente agora, Lou. - Harry segurou o rosto de Tomlinson com as duas mãos e este piscou os olhos lentamente, o encarando como se tal ato provocasse dor. - Nada aconteceu, eu te juro.

\- Não- não precisa me jurar nada, Harold, eu sei. - tentou sorrir. - É que... - Louis realmente, _realmente_ queria falar o que sentia, o que sentiu, mas sua voz falhou e ele decidiu esperar.

O silêncio parecia pressionar os dois.

\- Lou-

\- O que me entristece é que, sabe, não basta eu já ser forçado a ficar com a Eleanor? Por que você tem que passar por isso tambem? Será que-

\- Louis, isso tudo não importa.

\- Como não, Harold? - Louis sorriu, fraco, triste, quase cínico.

\- Eu não ligo pra isso, Louis. - Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, os olhos verdes fazendo os de Louis arderem como se estivesse encarando o sol. - Eu não ligo de ter que passar três horas a cada mês com a Taylor, por que eu tenho você comigo todo o resto do tempo. Eu não ligo.

As mãos de Harry escorregaram para os ombros de Louis e este se viu sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, mais uma vez.

\- Você não vê que eles nos impedem de viver, Harry?

\- Vejo também que falta pouco pra sermos livres, Louis. Louis-

Harry perdeu a fala quando Louis o abraçou e enterrou o rosto em seu ombro. Harry o abraçou com toda a força que ainda o restava. Ele entendia Louis. Sabia o que ele estava sentindo. Principalmente agora, mais do que nunca, o entendia como nunca entendera antes.

\- Lou… - Harry pressionou os lábios no ombro do rapaz, até que esse se afastasse minimamente para encará-lo. Harry juntou seus lábios e sentiu Louis relaxar sob seus braços.

\- Harry, eu me sinto tão, tão- Tomlinson não tinha palavras para traduzir seu pensamento ou sentimento. Ele só encarou Harry, que selou seus lábios de novo e seguiu distribuindo beijos aonde ele conseguia alcançar. 

Louis apertou as mãos na cintura do mais novo e esse o encarou, deixando seu rosto a milímetros de Louis.

\- Eu amo você, Louis. Do céu ao inferno. E- e eu não ligo para nada do que eles façam, ou o que eles me obrigam a fazer, por que eles- eles podem tentar, Lou - Harry sentia a voz falhar enquanto as mãos de Louis se encaixavam ao seu maxilar - mas não conseguem, nem vão conseguir me tirar de você. Que se dane a Eleanor, Louis, e que se dane a Taylor também.

Louis não pensou em reagir. Só deixou que Harry o puxasse para mais perto e sussurasse “eu não ligo, eu te amo” sobre seus lábios antes de selá-los mais uma vez. Louis ainda estava furioso, magoado, triste até os ossos. Não suportava a ideia de que seus empresários agora tentariam levar Harry ao limite da pressão emocional. Harry não merecia aquilo. Louis não queria que ele passasse por isso; foi por tal motivo que aceitou Eleanor como uma beard, também. Achava que, se ele assumisse tal papel, Harold estaria livre. Mas aparentemente, não.

\- Vem, Lou - a voz rouca e suave de Harry chamou Louis, enquanto este o puxava delicadamente pelos dedos. - você precisa dormir mais um pouco.

Tomlinson seguiu Harry até a cama, e deitou na mesma, quase sem forças para se ajeitar. Harry o ajudou a se livrar dos sapatos, da jaqueta de couro e o ajudou também com os cobertores.

\- Um segundo. - Harry disse, e Louis assentiu, fechando os olhos e suspirando.

Harry vestiu uma boxer qualquer e sentou ao lado de Louis, inclinando-se um pouco para lhe beijar a têmpora, a bochecha e o pescoço antes de deitar. Louis abriu os olhos e tentou sorrir. Harry sorriu de volta, tentando dizer ‘está tudo bem’ sem realmente ter que proferir algo. O mais novo entrelaçou os dedos nos fios lisos do cabelo do namorado, o acariciando, enquanto este chegava mais e mais perto, até estar com a cabeça deitada no peito de Styles. Harry fechou os olhos, ainda acariciando Louis. Sua mão livre agora pairava sobre as costas do mais velho. Ele suspirou, e suspirou, e de novo.

Pensou em, na manhã seguinte, largar tudo e só se preocupar com Louis. Era o que queria. Mas não podia. Impossível. Sua memória o levou de volta para quando Louis disse que o amava pela primeira vez. Lembrou que ele disse isso antes mesmo de beijá-lo. Lembrou de como ele não havia mudado em nada. Lembrou de que não se controlavam quando estavam perto um do outro, lembrou de quando seus chefes disseram que eles teriam que agir diferente em público. Lembrou de como aquilo pesou em Louis. Lembrou de quando foram morar juntos. Lembrou de como amava Louis, e como ainda ama, e como tem certeza de que sempre vai amar.

 

X

 

\- Harry… - Louis chamou, as mãos frias apertando o antebraço de Styles. - Harry, são oito horas.

\- Ahhh… - Harry resmungou, tentando abrir os olhos. - Lou, volta pra cá, vamos-

\- Harry, temos que estar no hotel as dez.

Louis sorriu ao que Harry resmungou, parecendo um filhotinho de gato zangado. - vamos, Hazza, levanta. Vamos!

\- É muito difícil, Lou.  
Louis riu e Harry se sentiu tão, tão bem. Ao que lhe fitou, pode reparar que Tomlinson já havia se arrumado - usava uma camisa preta e seu cabelo estava penteado para trás.

\- Manhoso.

Harry virou-se de frente para Louis e sorriu abertamente. Sabia que ele não iria resistir.  
E estava certo. O mais velho inclinou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios várias vezes, deixando seus dedos se perderem nos cachos de Styles.

\- Muito manhoso! - sussurrou. - Agora levanta, vai. Você precisa se arrumar. - tirou as cobertas de cima de Harry, o fazendo se arrepiar de frio. Deu dois tapinhas na coxa do mais novo e se levantou, assistindo Harry fazer a mesma coisa.  
Louis começou a andar até a porta quando Harry o abraçou por trás, os braços entrelaçados na sua cintura, deixando seus lábios agradarem o mais velho. Louis sorria do jeito verdadeiro que Styles _idolatrava_. Ele virou o rosto e o encarou, pedindo um beijo a Harry, o recebendo rápido demais.

\- Fico pronto em cinco minutos, Lou. - disse, entre beijos.

\- Capriche. - Louis disse, fazendo Harold rir.

Estava tudo bem.


End file.
